Promises
by DRandtheTARDIS
Summary: Peter has been told to stay away from Gwen by her father, just before his death, in order to keep her safe. But Peter is unsure if he is strong enough to keep away or if he should, the safest place for her would be next to him! But there is an evil coming to the city that may test that bond.
1. Chapter 1

***Set after Peter Parker (2012) has defeated Doctor Osborn and his lizard formula. Even though Peter promised Captain George Stacy he would stay away from Gwen, he cannot help but become involved in her life. The story kicks off right after he arrives late to class after telling Gwen They cannot see each other again.***

 **Before you read, allow me to state that (a) this story was originally written when the film came out on my old account, and it got some great reviews. However, due to health issues I forgot about it after several chapters and never finished it. I have decided, under the guise of a new account, to not only continue it, but to go back and re-write some of the earlier parts that my younger self could not quite convey as well as I feel I can now, and (b) Spiderman in these stories of mine are -always- played by Andrew Garfield...always.**

 **Promises (revised edition)**

Chapter One.

As the bell rang for lunch, the hallways became crowded and loud. Peter, having arrived late to class was forced to stay back. "I'm sorry I was late to class…again," said Peter as he stared at the ground. "I have had a lot going on lately with the death of my uncle, it's just been tough".

"I know it has Peter, and don't worry I will lay off the work load for a little while until you get you head around things ok" the teacher explained, the look of worry clearly shown on her face.

"Thanks, I will make up for what I have missed...well if there is nothing else I have to go".

Peter picked up his bag and headed for the lockers. Before he reached his locker, someone jumped on his back and rubbed his head.

"Hey Parker, how's it going, coming to basketball practice tonight"?

"Sorry Flash, I got stuff to do. It's not really my game anyway." Peter said with a sigh. He could say Flash wanted to protest, but didn't, giving him a pat on the shoulder and sympathetic look he walked off down the busy hallway.

 _Ever since Uncle Ben's death Flash has been surprisingly civil towards me_ , Peter thought to himself. Never the less he was hardly the type of person he wanted to be around. It's not like he was a bad guy, he just…wasn't really Peters sort of guy. Too much muscle and not enough brains, if he were to be honest about it. After bumping into a few talkative friends, Peter made his way to the benches looking out towards the football field. He had decided to sit on the far left, while the few people who were around and not on the field were sitting on the other side of the seating complex, this is where he could be alone. Peter watched the players on the field, knowing he could probably outplay them all but, knowing he would never be able to use his powers to humiliate the jocks, as much as he wanted to. It was not that long ago that he had sat here and kissed the girl that meant more to him than anything. Nevertheless, he had promised he would keep her safe, and the only way for him to do that was to leave her alone. _It's for her own good,_ he would tell himself, over and over again. But each time he had more and more trouble believing it. _Who better than to protect her than Spiderman? No, no…he would only need to protect her_ _ **because**_ _he was Spiderman. I will always have enemies and people out to get me,_ he thought quietly to himself. So lost in his own personal debate that raged within him, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

" _Do you mind if I sit here_ "? Asked Gwen with a small smile on her face, though she was obviously in pain just being here.

" _Um I…I suppose_ " Peter stumbled as he battled his feelings that brewed so violently within him, just sitting here was killing him. Sometimes, he wished he could just be a normal kid, and embrace the things…or people, he loved.

Gwen took a seat next to Peter, she simply sat quietly, pretending to watch the commotion out on the field. She didn't need enhanced senses to detect the tension that was slowly growing between them. Finally, she turned and looked him right in the eye. "Peter, please talk to me..." she said, holding back tears.

" _I don't need to talk Gwen, you know I promised your father…and he was right to make me do so. I am a danger to you and the last thing I want is to put you in danger. What if something happened to you? I would spend the rest of my life miserable and guilt ridden knowing it was my fault. I can't have that…"_ he tried as hard as he could to sound like he meant what he was saying, but the cracks in his sincerity were slowly starting to show. It was those big sad eyes she gave him, those big sad eyes that were filled with love and anger and desperation and hope that he would come back to her.

" _I would rather make my own choices!"_ she snapped suddenly, but she quickly recovered and looked down to the ground. " _I know the risk of being with you and it is worth it. I don't doubt for a second that it will be dangerous and that we will both have to make sacrifices…but it's what I want. I know you only want the best for me; you are the best thing for me Peter, the safest place for me to be is right by your side_ ".

The whole weight of the situation was almost crippling, the one thing he wanted the most was sitting right next to him and he couldn't reach it, but should he go for it…brake his promise. Maybe she was right, but then again…he was so confused, his heart was almost at breaking point.

It seemed however, that Gwen could see this, so once more she gave him those big sad eyes, looking right at him. "Look Peter, you don't have to give me an answer now okay, if you want to see me again and…talk this over some more then drop in sometime this week...I think you know which window it is". With that, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to the last period of the day. For a long moment Peter sat there, unsure of everything. With a sigh he picked up his bag and headed for class, but he was off in his own world, lost, thinking about her. Always her.

It was just after five o'clock when Peter finally arrived home. Like usual aunt May was sitting at the table waiting, ever since Uncle Ben she was always so worried about him. "What took you so long to get home? Asked aunt May in a rushed tone, quickly walking about to him and giving him a hug.

"I just had some study to do, that's all. I think I might go to bed early tonight, I have tests tomorrow".

"Peter…" she said, gently stroking his face. "Have you talked to Gwen?" she asked, carefully stepping around the subject knowing how delicate it was.

"Y-yes, I mean, we spoke…sort of. I just, need time to think." Peter replied, holding his hand against hers for a moment, feeling the love he had for her pour out.

With a smile and a kiss, Peter strolled up to his room and sat down on the bed, closing the door behind him. With a loud sigh his face sunk into his hands, there was only once place he wanted to be right now but should he? The feeling was so strong, he craved to be with her. _No, not yet…just wait."_ He thought, pulling off his top and jeans, throwing them into the cupboard and hitting the light switch, he collapsed into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but his dreams were filled with here…always her.

He woke up early the next morning, looking over to his clock. Thursday, 6:50am. _Ugh, I don't feel well…_ Peter curled up, face in his hands he let out a sigh and drifted off back into a semi sleep semi awake state. That is, until aunt May came knocking on the door. She poked her head in, seeing Peter curled up as though he was in pain. She knew he was hurting, but wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Peter…?" she asked,

"I'm awake I just…I don't feel that great" he said, rolling over to face her.

Aunt May put a hand to his forehead, stroking his face. "You haven't had a day off since Uncle Ben's funeral, why not stay home today, hm?" she said giving him a smile.

He took a moment, head swirling with ideas until finally giving in. "Yea I think you're right, might be best to take a day oh hey?" he said giving her a smile and falling back down into bed. _Not just a day off school mind you, but off being Spidermand…couldn't do me much harm to rest up a little_ , he thought to himself.

"I will let you get back to sleep, enjoy yourself dear" she said, closing the door and heading back down stairs.

The day passed quietly, Peter spent most of it in bed. Though he kept them hidden, he wore many bruises under his clothes, hidden from sight. If aunt May were ever to see…she would go mad, but they were there and they hurt. Peter stood before his bedroom mirror that hung on the back of the door. Wearing only his boxers he turned slowly, examining the scars and purple marks that blotched his back and upper body. Each one a memory, each one a reminder. The pain stopped bothering him a while ago, but they were still hard to look at. There was one, which he got during his final encounter with Doctor Osborn in his mutant form. A large scar across his chest that hadn't healed properly and probably never would. The tissue around it had healed but it was there, a painful chasm in his chest from where he failed to save Gwen's father…that is when he got it. Every time he saw it, he felt the pain and the embarrassment that came with that loss. He quickly picked up his shirt, slipping it on and getting back into bed. Aunt May had brought up some breakfast half an hour before so there wasn't really much else to do, not that he wanted to do much. _I wonder what she's up to_ he thought, mind once again drifting off to be completely devoured by her. Almost like an answer, he phone gave a quick buzz from under his pillow. It was a message from Gwen.

 _Gwen: You're not at school, is everything okay?_

 _Peter: Don't worry, Spiderman is just taking a day off – things are a bit much at the moment, needed a break._

 _Gwen: Alright, as long as you are okay. How's aunt May doing?_

 _Peter: She's handling it as best she can I suppose, I don't really know what to do…how to fill that hole…_

 _Gwen: I know what you mean, mum is…struggling. But she has me, just as aunt May has you, she will be fine._

 _Peter: Thanks, Gwen. How's school?_

 _Gwen: Is that even a question? Haha, Mr Smith is pushing us on those economics papers, and science exams are coming up so they are riding us about those. Not that you will have much trouble._

 _Peter: Well…maybe I can…_

Gwen: Maybe you can what?

Peter stopped, holding his breath his mind was racing unsure of what to say. He had to make a decision, does he leave her alone, or break his promise and go to her… _the only place she will be safe, is by your side_ , he said to himself, picking up the phone.

 _Peter: Maybe I will 'swing' round sometime and help you with some study._

 _Gwen: I'll leave the window open x._

And with that, he put the phone on the bedside table. His mind was made up, and there was nothing more to it. He fell back down into his bed, allowing himself to once again drift off into sleep.

The alarm clock blared and he hit the button on the top harder than he meant to, hearing the springs inside bounce around. Friday. Ugh. He was feeling better, but lucky for him it was a pupil free day, some sort of teachers meeting. He slowly got up, grabbing a towel and moving towards the shower. As he turned the water on, he removed his shirt. Placing his fingers at the top of the large scar on his chest, he followed it down towards his lower stomach, ignoring the burning pain. He closed his eyes, wishing he could forget, stepping into the hot water. After a good half an hour, he got out and got dressed, finally racing down stairs to find aunt May sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

" _Good morning, dear"_ she said with a full faced smile.

Peter leaned down, kissing her, " _Morning_ " he said, somewhat happier than the day before.

" _Do I detect a note of…dare I say joy?_ " aunt May teased with a wink. " _What has prompted this sudden change in mood, not simply another day off school I take it_?"

" _Not quite, I…I am seeing Gwen later on. She needs help with her science study for the exams…"_ he let the words hang in the air a moment, still trying to accept his decision.

" _Well it's about time young man"_ she said, standing to give him a hug. " _You have no idea how much better it makes me feel to see you happy_."

This was the first time in a while that Peter had seen his aunt smile, and he took it as a good omen that he was on the path to making the right decisions. He quickly picked up some food, grabbed his washing and headed back up to his room. It may have been a day off from school but he actually did want to pass his exams, and despite what everyone thought – even he needed to study.

The next several hours passed quietly, he sat at his desk with music blaring through his ear phones as he filled in papers and wrote up mock essay's on a range of topics. It wasn't until he looked down at his watch when he realised the time. " _Oh, crap_." He said out loud to himself, " _It's already eight o'clock_." He closed his books and put on a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Before jumping out the window, he needed to make sure there were no 'loose ends'. He headed down stairs where aunt May was watching television.

" _Aunt May, I am just going to go over and see Gwen alrigh_ t?"

" _Okay"_ she replied, " _But you be careful, either stay the night or come home before midnight."_ She said, the slight note of worry present in her tone, but she didn't want to stand in the way of him seeing Gwen.

" _Yes Ma'am_ " he said, with a quick salute and a smile, closing the front door behind him. Once he was outside, he pulled his sleeves up where he had concealed his web-slingers. With a quick run up, he vaulted into the air and was flying over the rooftops that made up his neighbourhood. He only lived a few minutes out from the city, and that is where Gwen lived. It was a lot easier to mauver with all the large sky scrapers. It took him another ten minutes to arrive at her block, and he could see her building and…her room. The light was on, and the window open just a crack. With a few quick leaps he landed on the fire escape outside her room but made barely a sound. Moving up towards the window, he looked in to see her desk scattered with papers and work which was most likely attempts at study. And there she was, in bed. The main light in the room was off, but the bedside table lights were on, giving the room a dull glow. Very slowly, he pushed open the window and climbed in over the desk and chair. He was sure she would have heard him, but she must have dozed off. He stood there for a moment, looking down at her, taking in her full beauty. He wanted this, and no matter what he did or how hard he tried he could not fight the urge to be near her. Quietly, he unzipped the jumper he had on and placed it on the floor sitting down on the bed, putting his hand on her waist. Slowly, she drifted out of her sleep and rolled over, looking up to see him. Those big sad eyes suddenly were restocked with happiness at the site of him.

" _You came"_ she said, wrapping her arms around him. " _I…I really didn't think you were going to come."_ She couldn't help but let out a small cry of relief at being proven wrong.

" _Gwen"_ Peter said, looking into her deep blue eyes and placing a hand on her face, " _I will always come, no matter what."_ And with that, he leant down and finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, embraced this wonderful person whom he lived dearly. Her kiss was like a drug, he could never get enough of it, and was addicted. Gwen moved her hands up his arms, cupping his face. She didn't need anything else, she had him and that was enough.

" _Will…you stay the night?"_ as she asked bashfully, her face going a little red as she looked away, trying to hide it.

Peter pulled her hand up and kissed it, " _There is nowhere else I would rather be."_ He was filled with a warm sensation as he was finally allowed to indulge in his most passionate love. Their lips met once more, and Peter couldn't help but let the small smile at the edge of her lips free the heavy burden that had weighed down on his shoulders. He slowly moved into bed, removing his baggy jeans – wearing only his boxers and shirt. Gwen moved a hand down his chest as she went to pull his shirt up, but he suddenly placed his hand on hers and looked away as if shamed.

" _Peter, what's wrong?"_ she asked with a concerned tone, " _have…I done something to upset you...is this too much?"_ she asked slightly more worried she had somehow ruined the most perfect of moments.

Peter tried to hide his pained expression, but he understood that eventually she would see – it was pointless to hide it. Slowly, he lifted his shirt up and off, throwing it to the floor. There, for her to see was the large scar across his chest. Gwen looked at it, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She very gently placed a hand on it, looking at him.

" _Does it hurt?"_

Peter tried to keep a calm face, but couldn't help his emotions. " _Yes…all the time. It isn't the only one, but it is the worst."_ He watched her expression, waiting to see her reaction.

Instead of saying anything, she gently stroked his cheek, kissing him while still holding her hand over the scar. " _I love you"_ she whispered. " _All of you, including your scars."_ She let her hand roll down his chest, taking in the warmth of his body while once more tasting his lips.

With the night to themselves, they embraced one another in their love. Allowing all the pent up emotion and tension that had existed between them over the last few weeks to simply vanish into pure bliss. Things were exactly how they were supposed to be, Peter thought as he held onto Gwen as if he let go for even a second he may risk losing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was the middle of the night when Gwen woke up, she quickly rolled over to find Peter in the middle of what seemed to be a horrible nightmare. She could see pain and suffering on his face as the dream played out. She pulled herself up, and then moved over on top of him, looking down she kissed his cheek. " _Peter"_ she whispered. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he was panting and sweating, like he had just run a race. _"Hey, it's alright. It was just a nightmare…"_ Gwen held his head to her chest and stroked one hand through his hair, he didn't say anything, just sat there accepting the comfort of her. Gwen could tell something was wrong, so she cupped his head in her palms and pulled him up to look at her directly. _"What's wrong, Peter?"_

" _It's just nightmares, been having them for a while. Nothing to worry about"_ he said with a small smile, taking one of her hands and kissing it gently. He looked up at her, sitting on him. Slowly, he ran his hands up her body until he had her face gently within his grasp, pulling her down he started kissing her neck, stroking her hair. _"Don't worry, alright?"_ he reassured her.

Gwen looked at him, trying not to show her worry. _"I will always worry about you"_ she said, feeling his lips on her body. She fell down, laying down on his bare stomach and listening to his heart beat. She slowly drifted back into sleep, his arms wrapped around her.

The Saturday morning rays of sunlight came in through the window, pouring over the bed. Peter gave a soft moan, looking down to see Gwen curled up on his chest. He smiled, stroking her hair. He gave her a nudge, and she looked up, rubbing her eyes. _"Good morning"_ she moaned with a small smile.

" _I have some work to do this morning, but how about when I get back we grab something to eat?"_ Peter sat up, stretching and yawning.

" _Does the city really need a hero on this sunny Saturday morning?"_ Gwen asked still holding him.

" _Afraid so, but I will be back soon."_ He climbed out of bed, reaching down for the back pack he had brought in case he did stay the night. Quickly, he pulled on his suit and with a sly wink, headed for the window. Gwen just waved, falling back down into bed knowing she would see him again later.

The city seemed to be rather quite today, as far as quite goes in a place this size. He had only been out an hour or so and there had been nothing but a few muggings here and there. Though, he wasn't complaining or anything. The radio in his ear blared with excitement suddenly as a man's voice came calling across.

" _All units, we need assistance on the corner of 43_ _rd_ _and 2_ _nd_ _street at once. We have a building coming down with people trapped inside!"_

That is all Peter needed, as he swung down into the streets looking for the trouble that was brewing. _A building doesn't just fall down_ , he thought to himself. _And there is nothing but large officer blocks on 2_ _nd_ _street…so there is no construction going on…_ He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he rounded the corner to see the lines of police cars and emergency response vehicle's. There were three large office buildings, the one on the right seemed to have caved in and was now only a shell, while the other two were slowly but surely giving in. Suddenly there was a crack as one of the metal pillars from the damaged building on the right broke loose and fell, and it was heading straight for the group of ambulances and assorted response vehicles. Without hesitation he landed on top of the roof of an ambulance that was directly under the falling support beam. He spun on one knee, so his back was facing upwards and shot web out in both directions, latching onto the concrete of various buildings around him. He braced himself as the beam landed with a thud on his back, and he held onto the web with all his strength. The people inside and around ran, not wanting to wait around and see how long he could hold it for. As he knelt there, holding it in place, he heard tears in the fabric around his arms…he couldn't keep this up much longer. Finally, the last of the people had been moved away and he rolled to the side allowing the beam to crush the ambulance. He landed with a loud thud, feeling his muscles yell and scream at him.

" _My god, you have impeccable timing"_ came the same voice he had heard over the radio. Perter looked up to see an older man in police outfit looking down at him, a hand extended. " _Don't worry, I ain't here to slap cuffs on you. Not after you just saved the lives of those people…we could sure use a hand."_

Peter reached up, clasping the officers' hand and shaking off of the muscle cramps that were happening all the way down his body. _"How do three office buildings suddenly cave in?"_ He asked, looking up at the crumbling ruins.

" _That's a damn good question"_ retorted the older police officer. _"One we don't really have an answer for…but that can wait, there are still people inside the middle building we couldn't get out due to secondary collapses."_ The man pointed to were the large lobby entrance once stood, now a pile of rubble.

" _I will see what I can do!"_ Peter yelled, leaping up towards a large hole in the side of the middle building that was left when the first collapsed. The air was thick with dust and there was rubble everywhere. It was hard to make heads or tails of where he actually was in the building. " _Can anyone here me?!"_ he yelled, hoping for some indication to guide him.

" _Yes, yes in here! We are in here!"_ came the voice of a women, it seemed to come from somewhere down the hall. _"We can't get through the door, there is something blocking it!"_ she yelled.

" _Hold on, I'm coming!"_ He ran forward, passing several hallways that all looked the same, there were bodies strewn about, and he had a sick sense that he was too late to save everyone. He finally reached the end of the hallway, and saw the entry to the main office space. In front of the door was a large chunk of rock, and he looked around hoping to find some other way to get in. But it seemed the only way to get these people out, was to move that boulder. With a sigh at the already strained muscles in his arms, he attached webbing to the large piece of stone and braced himself, pulling with everything he had. Slowly it moved, but not before he felt sharp pain in his legs as more muscle in his body gave in to the overwhelming forces they were up against. Finally, with one last tug, it toppled down from the pile of rubble in front of the door and fell to the side. The door flung open as people rushed out, and he pointed them in the direction of the entry point he used. One by one, he lowered them down until everyone was clear. Finally it was his turn, and not a moment too soon. He landed down clear of the building as more of the inner support beams finally gave away and the middle building came crashing down, throwing dust into the air.

" _Look I don't know what to tell you, but in my experience a perfectly stable building doesn't just fall down for no apparent reason!"_ came a loud stressed voice, who Peter immediately identified as the man he spoke to beforehand, he must hold some sort of authority.

" _So you are saying this was intentional?"_ came another voice, one with a far more inquisitive nature than that of a police officer. It could only be…a reporter.

" _Like I said, we don't know anything at this point. We can't explain it, so I am sorry but I don't have the answers you are looking for right now! So let me get back to doing my job and stop pestering me!"_ the man yelled waving his arms at the reporter and the camera man that hovered around him like a bee to a flower. Peter shook off the stress and walked over, seeing the TV crew give up and move on. The man came over, putting a hand on his shoulder, " _I don't suppose you found anything in there that would explain this?"_ asked who, now Peter had a moment to look at, could only be the police chief.

" _I could hardly see a thing, the inside of the building was a mess…this is just my opinion, but it looks like the building collapsed from the inside. This wasn't the failing of some support beams or poor cementing."_ Peter tried not to speculate or throw around the word intentional, but it did seem a bit strange. Before the Chief had time to answer, one of the firefighters came up to him holding something.

" _Sir, we found something that we cannot ID, it could have something to do with all this, but we really don't know…thought you would want to see."_ The man handed the object over, and made his way back over to the firetruck. The Chief held it up, trying to discern its purpose. It appeared to be the remains of some sort of orange spherical object, with an orange metal.

Spiderman looked at the object, " _Do you mind if I take a look?"_ he asked.

" _Be my guest, I don't have a clue what it is or why it would be in a plain old office building."_

Spiderman took the object, rolling what was left of it around in his palm, and then realised something. " _Look at this, you see how the metal casing is stretched outwards, like a flower opening?"_ he gestured to the sharp metallic prongs that bent away from the orange ball. " _This shows that some sort of force pushed its way out from the inside, and it's only a guess…but I don't think it is too much of a stretch to say this could be the remains of a bomb."_ Spiderman sighed, of course this was never going to be so simple. _"Though judging by its size, I would say there were probably more than one. Perhaps two or three to do this much damage."_

" _Damn it, this really does complicate matters"_ the Chief said, rubbing his forehead. " _I might as well see if we can pull of a finger print, even a partial, though I doubt it."_ He grabbed the metal ball and placed it in a plastic evidence bag. " _Thanks for the help today, saved a lot of people"_ he gat Spiderman a handshake and smile, before turning and heading for one of the many police cars sprawled out over the street. Peter wasn't sure what to make of it, why would someone blow up a set of offices? There was no real cash kept on the grounds, they were not overly important places – small time businesses and stuff. Perhaps they were dealing with someone who just liked chaos…great, another one of _**those**_ people. He rolled his eyes within his mask, taking his leave from the scene as he realised it was almost 1pm.

He arrived back at Gwen's around half past, she was sitting quietly at her desk studying, some music on in the background. This time, she didn't have trouble noticing the big red thing sitting on her fire escape, and she smiled walking over to lift the window. _"I heard a lot of sirens, did something happen?"_ she asked, helping Peter in, over the desk.

" _Yea buildings collapsed…it was strange, looks like it could have been a bomb but I don't see why someone would want to blow up offices on 2_ _nd_ _street."_ He shrugged, pulling the mask off and chucking it onto the backpack that was still beside the bed. He went to move and suddenly fell to one knee, moaning as the muscles throughout his body screamed in agony. Gwen quickly ran over, catching him.

" _What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself"_ she inspected his suit, but saw no blood.

" _I may, or may not have, caught a falling support beam on my back."_ He said, rubbing his head with a laugh, _"It was a little heavy."_

Gwen just smiled and helped him to the bed, pulling off the top part of his suit to reveal his chest. Now, it was obvious…his arms and abdomen were purple and sore where the muscle had bruised, Peter gave a hiss as he stretched, feeling his body protest. " _Let me get you an ice pack"_ she insisted, running down stairs. Peter just lay back, closing his eyes. _What a day,_ he thought to himself. He let himself go for a moment, drifting off into a day dream. Suddenly however, he jumped up as Gwen pushed an ice pack against one of the purple blotches.

" _Jeez go easy, I'm delicate you know"_ he teased, biting his tongue at the pain while she dapped the damaged areas.

She just gave him a condescending _nawww_ and kissed his cheek, ignoring his silent protest at the use of the ice packs.

It was now almost 3pm, Peter had decided, at Gwen's suggestion, to take a nap while she studied quietly. But he seemed to hear her thoughts because he woke up with a moan rolling over, _"I'm starving…lets go get something to eat?"_ he jumped up, feeling slightly better than before – though he was still aching in some of his joints. Pulling on his shirt, Peter thought it best to send aunt May a message quickly, knowing how she would worry.

 _Peter: Hey aunt May, with Gwen and everything's fine – just grabbing some food x_

He knew she would see the message, but also knew she probably wouldn't respond. She hadn't quite masted the mobile phone yet, but it was alright – everything was alright.

They decided to take the normal way out of the building this time, to change things up a bit. As adventurous and amazing as it was to date Spidermand, Peter Palker wasn't so bad. They stopped by a little Chinese place near the park, and found a nice quite spot near the lake. It was a cool night, there was a breeze blowing and the sky was completely clear – giving them front row seats to watch the rest of the cosmos turn around them. There wasn't a need for words, there were no words that could properly express the feelings they shared for one another and so attempting to would simply do that feeling no justice. As they laid there, Peter turned to face Gwen, the grass cool against his skin.

" _Are you happy?"_ he asked, almost like he was worried what her answer may be.

Gwen rolled to face him, placing a hand on his. _"I am, now."_ She watched his expression, knowing what was on his mind. " _Peter, you can't keep blaming yourself. My father was a police officer, he risked his life every day. Anything could have happened…it isn't your fault._ " She wished with all her heart that her words would be enough to convict him, but she knew it would not be so easy.

Peter looked at her, unsure what to say. He moved forward, kissing her lips gently like asking for forgiveness. _"I know…I just…"_ but before he could finish, she pushed herself onto him not giving him the chance.

The night had grown colder by the time they reached Gwen's home, _"Are you sure you can't stay the night?"_ she kept asking, pulling on his arm.

" _I wish I could…but Spiderman has a busy schedule to keep!"_ He gave her one last kiss, opening up his backpack and slipping into his suit. " _Don't worry, I'm sure I will see you around"_ he gave her a wink and then left, like usual, through the window down into the busy streets.

The city was alive with noise, he could hear it all. The cars the people the busyness. He had to admit, he enjoyed the vibe it gave off. He landed on top of one of the skyscrapers that lined the inner city, looking around and watching the people go by. He saw the flashing of red lights, and immediately leapt forward shooting of a line of web, swinging down low where he could get a better view of the cars that seemed to be in a high speed chase. He landed atop the police car at the forefront of the chase, giving a wave to the two astonished men sitting in the front. He extended a hand pointing it towards the car in front and attached himself via a string of web. Suddenly he was yanked forward, landing on the rear window where a group of rather angry looking men with rather large guns sat. Before he could even say hello, they rattled off a round a shots. But they were no match for Spiderman's agility. He danced around the bullets as the car sped down the street, making sharp turns left and right in an attempt to avoid pedestrians or other cars. Peter sighed, as much fun as playing with these low lives was, he better get on with it. He put his fist through the rear window, taking one of the backseat gunmen by the shirt and throwing him up into the air, catching on a string of web to the nearest lamp poll. It was the front seat passengers turn next, who had also drawn his weapon but found it smack him dead centre of his face before also joining his friend, hanging upside down. With a slam, the driver put his foot on the break and Peter went flying forward, hitting the pavement with a thud. The driver didn't wait for him to recover, he put his foot down and sped towards Peter. But a quick backflip put him on the roof, he reached into the side window and grabbed the man, blinding him with web. The large brutish man yelled and screamed, and finally took his foot off the pedal to try and pull the web from his eyes. It didn't take long for the car to be surrounded by police, yelling and screaming. That was his job done, leaping up and climbing the nearest building.

Gwen always worried, she couldn't help it. She worried when her father would go off to work each day, and that he wouldn't come back. She worried Peter would get a little too over confident and end up hurt. Ironically, while she spent so much time worrying about everyone else, she didn't even spare herself a thought. She didn't have to think about herself, she had Spiderman to look after her – but who was there to look after Spiderman?

Other than a few muggings, a few bar fights and that car chase – the night was mostly peaceful. It was now almost 11pm now and Peter decided he had earned a break. Climbing upwards through the alleyways, he found one of the taller buildings in the outer districts, where he wouldn't be disturbed by the public. He didn't mind them, he just wanted to be alone. The air was cool, the breeze had a rather sharp chill to it and he shivered as he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. But as the feeling sank, he felt a horrible sharp pain in his left shoulder. He cried out, grabbing for his shoulder and tumbled forward onto the rooftop. He yanked out some sort of sharp metal object, throwing it aside as he turned his head trying to figure out where it had come from. He was answered by a loud, soul shattering cackle that echoed all around him. He turned frantically, looking around trying to find this invisible foe.

Once more, the loud cackle came from all sides, _"My, my…what have we here. It seems our spider has fallen from his web!"_ laughter that could only be described as insanity rattled in the air all around him. Suddenly the pain returned, this time to his right leg. He cried out, screaming in agony. He yanked a similar metal object from the back of his leg, ditching it to the side. " _You know"_ came the voice, circling around him, " _I really did expect more from the cities protector…its great Spiderman…I am rather disappointed! Hahahahah!"_

Peter turned his head to the left, listening. He heard the faint rush of something to his left, and jumped aside just in time to dodge it. A metal clang rang out across the roof, " _That was close!"_ he called out to the invisible voice, with a level of confidence. _"Maybe try a little harder next time!"_

Another loud laugh rang out, " _THERE is that wonderful confidence I was looking for…it will be far more enjoyable to crush you know!"_

" _You know, you do an awful lot of talking for someone so keen on killing me. Why not come and show yourself, hm? Let's see your face then!"_ he yelled, allowing his confidence to hold him upright against the horrible burning pain in his shoulder and leg. But before he could properly stand, he was stuck from behind and hurled across the paved rooftop, his back giving off a rough crack as he hit the wall. As he opened his eyes he was met by the gaze of a green helmet with two large yellow eyes. The man seemed to be standing on some sort of board, a glider of sorts. He wore full plated body suit of a heavy green metal. He grasped Peter by the collar and pulled him up. He struggled with his words, his body aching. _"Wh-…who are you?"_ he managed.

" _Why, I'm the Green Goblin of course!"_ the masked figured cried, throwing a barrage of punches into Peters gut.

Peter grabbed a hold of the Goblins arm, swinging him and his glider around into the wall. He ran forward, leaping off the roof and swinging across to the next building. He watched the Goblin mount his board, and threw several balls of web towards his face. But before they landed, he turned his board and dodged them. The Goblin just sat there, in mid-air smiling at him behind his mask. Peter was about to run forward, take the offensive for a change, when he saw two orange balls in each of the Goblins hands. He knew exactly what they were, but before he knew it they were hurling towards him. In the few seconds he had to react, he picked one out of the sky with a sling of his web and threw it back towards the glider board. It landed with a loud explosion and he could hear the Goblin curse and yell as the board flew around out of control. But moments later, the second of the strange bombs hit the ground in front of him, sending shrapnel into the air and driving it into his skin. He shielded himself from the blast with his right arm, but it tore through his suit like a knife through butter. Amidst the cries of pain and the blood that was everywhere, he heard the evil voice call out.

" _Don't think I am done with you yet – this is just the beginning…we have a lot to talk about you and I!"_

Peter stumbled to his feet, looking down his arm was filled with small bits of metal, gashes that were flowing with blood and bruises that would probably last a life time. With what little strength he had left, he made his way towards the edge of the building and swung down across the city – everything was a blur, everything looked the same, lights, colours, sounds. It was now almost 2am when he finally he landed on the fire escape outside of Gwen's window with a loud clash. He pulled the window open, and toppled down over the desk onto the floor. He looked around, his vision failing him as he lost more and more blood, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was another few minutes before the door to her room opened, and he saw the faintest outline of her rush towards him, taking his head in her lap.

" _Peter…what happened…can you hear me?"_ she said, eyes filling with tears.

All he could manage was a moan, be he fell out of consciousness and into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
